Towards these goals we accomplished the following in FY2008:[unreadable] [unreadable] (1) We mapped the entire VH locus using a series of BAC contigs and used this information to design unique primer pairs for chromatin immunoprecipitation and transcription studies.[unreadable] [unreadable] (2) These primer sets were used to determine the IL-7-responsive domain of VH genes with respect to H3K9ac. Analysis of other histone modifications are in progress. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) We mapped the 3.7 Mb region from the 5'-most VH gene segment to the telomere of the long arm of murine chromosome 12. Primer pairs were designed to score this region for B lineage-specific gene activity and chromatin studies.